THINGS CHANGE PT2
by RMASTERS
Summary: MAGNUM has more problems to deal with at NIA MURDER KIDDNAPPING and ESPIONAGE. But its all in a days work for MAGNUM


  
  
The characters in this story belong to Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
This story is for the sole entertainment of Magnum,P.I. Fans.  
  
Hope you will enjoy this the eighth episode in this series.  
  
THINGS CHANGE PART II  
  
BY  
  
ROBIN MASTERS  
  
SATURDAY Nov 10 2001  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-GUEST HOUSE - DRIVEWAY-BLACK VETTE.(DARK)  
  
Two people walk from the guesthouse to the drive way and to Magnum's  
  
Vette,  
  
A male gets in on the drivers side then a female gets in on the  
  
passengers side, the doors shut.  
  
A scream and the sound of a slap and the sound of a fist hitting the  
  
skin of the female.  
  
The tail lights come on and then the lights go off, the male gets out  
  
and walks around opening the passenger door and taking the still body  
  
of the female out of the Vette, the door is shut, the male walks down  
  
the rows of cars and to another Black Vette, the male puts the female  
  
in the passengers seat walks around to the drivers door gets in starts  
  
the engine and drives away.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-BATHROOM-DAY  
  
The alarm goes off, Magnum rolls over to turn it off, he knocks the  
  
alarm clock off the stand, He looks down at the clock its 6:am, his  
  
face draws as with his headache he didn't want to go to work today.  
  
Last night there had been a party at the King Kamehameha Club, one  
  
of the NIA officers was promoted in rank from Lieutenant(jg) to full  
  
Lieutenant. Diane Weller had only been at Pearl Harbor for just about  
  
a week.  
  
Magnum gets up and staggers to the bathroom shutting the door as he  
  
opens the shower.  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-BLACK VETTE-DAY  
  
Higgins walks from the front porch to the driveway, The Black Vette  
  
was parked where Magnum had parked it, the drivers door was open and  
  
as Higgins looks in sees on the passengers side on the floor a pair  
  
of female black leather shoes.  
  
Higgins smiles and looks at the guesthouse, Magnum dressed in his Khaki  
  
uniform walks to the side of his car.  
  
HIGGINS: I say Magnum, where are you off to this early?  
  
MAGNUM: Where do I usually go Higgins.. to work!  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see, but Magnum this is Saturday.  
  
Magnum looks at Higgins and he smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: This is a trick, your trying to trick me aren't you?  
  
HIGGINS: Go back in the guesthouse and ask your lady friend  
  
what day it is.  
  
MAGNUM: There's no one in the guesthouse Higgins.  
  
Higgins looks at Magnum and knows that Magnum is telling the truth,  
  
Magnum turns and walked to the guest house in the event someone may  
  
have stayed over after the party last night.  
  
Magnum walked up the steps to the front porch and over to the door  
  
opens and steps inside shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum walked down the steps to the living room, nothing was out of  
  
place and it was neat and clean. Even after bringing the party to the  
  
estate when the club had to close.  
  
Magnum walks to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, he had a wild  
  
headache, the phone rings Magnum reaches over and picks the receiver  
  
up.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum or use to be.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Hows your head TM?  
  
MAGNUM: Hi TC, ask me that Monday.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): That bad buddy?  
  
MAGNUM: That bad, how did we do this in Nam?  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Have to remember you weren't over the hill.  
  
MAGNUM: What you need TC?  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Going to Maui and you still want to go?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah let me change cloths be there in half an hour.  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): See you later.  
  
(phone goes to dial tone)  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up and walks to his closet, he takes his shirt  
  
off and hangs it up, takes his pants off and hangs then on the hanger  
  
and next to the shirt, takes a pair of jeans and puts then on and a  
  
Khaki shirt rolling the sleeves two turns, he walks to the livingroom  
  
picks up his hat and starts up the steps for the door. Looks back down  
  
into the living room and still there was no sign of a female guest.  
  
EXT-MAINHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-BLACK VETTE-DAY  
  
Magnum walked to the side of the Vette, the door is still open, he did  
  
remember that he closed it when he came home last night, maybe he best  
  
see if Higgins may have seen something last night, he shuts the car  
  
door and walks around to the passengers door, as he wanted to see the  
  
Black Leather ladies shoes on the floor of the car.  
  
Magnum picked the shoes up, they were those of a female Naval Officer  
  
he was confussed as the last person who was in his car that was a  
  
female was Jackie.  
  
He looked further and finds a gold chain on the seat where the seat  
  
and back come together, he looks at the chain and can see that it was  
  
broke at the clasp, it had been as it looked ripped from someones neck.  
  
He shuts the car door and looks at the drive way around his car he sees  
  
what looks like maybe drag marks a few feet from the side of the car.  
  
Magnum turns and walks to the front door of the mainhouse opens it and  
  
shuts the door behind him.  
INT-MAINHOUSE-DEN-DAY  
  
Magnum walks from the front door to the den, looks in as Higgins is at  
  
work on the monthly bills.  
  
HIGGINS: See your in your weekend atire.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes thank you for pointing out to me this was Saturday.  
  
Magnum sat down in the black arm chair and holds the gold chain in his  
  
fingers, Higgins puts the papers down and gets up and walks over to  
  
Magnums chair.  
  
HIGGINS: What is that your toying with?  
  
MAGNUM: Found this in my car Higgins as well a pair of Officers shoes.  
  
HIGGINS: You don't know how they got there?  
  
MAGNUM: No one came home with me last night, and no one stayed after  
  
the party, and I went to bed at 4:am.  
  
HIGGINS: Your car never left last night as I would have known the  
  
noise kept me awake so I spent a good part of the night awake and  
  
on the balcony.  
  
MAGNUM: I'm sorry about the noise Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS: The sounds of that girl screaming woke me up.  
MAGNUM: Girl screaming what time was that Higgins?  
  
Higgins looks puzzled as he trys to remember.  
  
Higgins looked at his watch and then at Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: You came in at 2:am and it was maybe 3:am, yes 3:am.  
  
MAGNUM: I'll be away a few hours today going to Maui with TC, in the  
  
event that Commander Porter needs to find me.  
  
HIGGINS: I will relate your message to Miss Porter.  
  
Magnum gets up and walks to the front door opens it and steps to the  
  
front porch shutting the door behind him.  
EXT-MARINE BASE-KANEOHE-GUNNERY RANGE-OCEAN-DAY  
  
Sergeant Prescott with the extra duty squad begin to police the area  
  
of the rifle gunnery range, they were walking the tree line, when one  
  
of the men yells at the sergeant.  
  
PRIVATE: Hey Sergeant over here fast!  
  
The sergeant turns and walked over to the private.  
  
SERGEANT: What is it?  
  
PRIVATE: Down here.  
  
The sergeant walked down the small hill leading to the ocean, the sight  
  
made the Sergeant sick, five people where dead, from the wounds they  
  
were shot at close range, three men and two women.  
  
SERGEANT: Standy by, don't touch anything I'll get Colonel MacNeel.  
  
The sergeant walked to the truck opens the door turns the two way  
  
radio on.  
  
SERGEANT: Headquarters, Sergeant King  
  
HEADQUARTERS: Go ahead Sergeant.  
  
SERGEANT: Advise Colonel MacNeel, I need to see him on the rifle  
  
range a.s.a.p.  
  
HEADQUARTERS: Will do, this is his day off, he won't be to happy  
  
Sergeant. (clear)  
  
The sergeant shuts the truck door, and walked back to the beach the  
  
Private stood with his hands in his back pockets waiting for the  
  
sergeant.  
  
INT-OFFICERS HOUSING-MACNEELS HOUSE-LIVING ROOM-KITCHEN-DAY  
  
Colonel MacNeel just sit down at his kitchen table, his wife walked  
  
from the living room when the phone rings.  
  
MRS MACNEEL: Colonel MacNeels' residence.  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): This is Lieutenat Brown, like to speak to  
  
the colonel Mam.  
  
MRS MACNEEL: Yes one moment please.  
  
(pause)  
  
Dan telephone.  
  
MacNeel slides the chair back and walked to the livingroom, and picks  
  
up the phone.  
  
COL MACNEEL: MacNeel.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Colonel this is Lieutenant Brownpause  
  
Sergeant Kings needs to see you right away sir.  
  
COL MACNEEL: Where Lieutenant?  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Rifle Range Sir.  
  
COL MACNEEL: On my way lieutenant.  
  
(hangs the phone up)  
  
MacNeel walks back to the kitchen, Jill MacNeel was standing by the  
  
stove looking out at the backyard, with her light brown shoulder  
  
length hair. blue eyes and swim suit MacNeel would rather have stayed  
  
home he walks over and puts his arms around her kissed her on the neck  
  
and she turns to face him.  
  
MACNEEL: I got to go out for awhile Jill.  
  
Jill: This is your weekend off Dan!  
  
MACNEEL: Yeah I know but one of my Sergeants wants to see me on the  
  
rifle range.  
  
JILL: I knew six years ago what I would be getting into when I  
  
married you.  
  
MACNEEL: Tried to tell you.  
  
MacNeel kissed her on the side of the face, and turns and walked to  
  
the back door leading to the driveway.  
  
EXT-RIFLE RANGE-MARINE TRUCK-JEEP-DAY  
  
Colonel MacNeel pulls the duty jeep in and parks beside the truck  
  
MacNeel was dressed in a pair of Khaki Shorts green USMC t-shirt and  
  
his Baseball cap, he sees the group of men waiting all quiet, MacNeel  
  
looked for King.  
  
MACNEEL: Ok King this sure better be good.  
  
KING: Yes Sir, follow me.  
  
The Sergeant walked back down to where the bodies were laying, and  
  
MacNeel stops in his tracks.  
  
MACNEEL: What the hell happen here?  
  
KING: Don't know sir, this is what we found.  
  
MACNEEL: Yes, I see, who are they?  
  
KING: There are three Marines from our Security unit, the female  
  
Lieutenant I don't know, or the Marine Captain Sir.  
  
MACNEEL: OK better advise security I want a team out here....  
  
On the double.  
  
KING: Anything else sir?  
  
MACNEEL: Secure this area Sergeant.  
  
KING: Yes Sir. ok you heard the colonel, zip this place up.  
  
MacNeel walked to his jeep, reaches in and gets the mic...  
  
MACNEEL: Headquarters MacNeel.  
  
HEADQUARTERS: Go ahead MacNeel.  
  
MACNEEL: Send Charlie team to the rifle range.  
  
HEADQUARTERS: Yes sir they have been advised.  
  
MacNeel puts the Mic back turns and walked back to the murder sight.  
  
INT-ISLAND HOPPERS OFFICE  
  
Magnum and TC are sitting in TC's office, TC is behind his desk and  
  
Magnum sat on the couch.  
  
TC: Head any better TM?  
  
MAGNUM: Still splitting, how did we get by with this in Nam?  
  
TC: Thats easy, we weren't over the hill.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, maybe your right, by the way what time did you leave  
  
the estate last night?  
  
TC: Followed you from the club, when I got to the estate there were  
  
to many there so I left, didn't stay maybe a half an hour.  
  
MAGNUM: Just wondered someone messed with my car.  
  
TC: See told you to not bother getting another Corvette....  
  
MAGNUM: Found my car door open, a pair of female dress shoes and a  
  
gold chain.  
  
TC: You didn't bring anyone home with you, when I got there everyone  
  
was paired up.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah TC thats how I remember it, think I'll go home and take  
  
a nap see if it will ease my headache.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the door.  
  
TC: See you later TM...  
  
Magnum steps through the door to the main office and walked to the  
  
front door.  
  
EXT-MAINGATE ESTATE-DRIVEWAY-MAINHOUSE-GUESTHOUSE-DAY  
  
Magnum makes his way up the drive way to the mainhouse parks in front  
  
of the guesthouse, he shuts off the engine, opens the door, and steps  
  
out, shutting the car door. He puts his hand in his front pants pocket  
  
and pulls out the gold chain, he looks at it and thinks he may have  
  
seen it before, and it had a locket attached to it he walks to the  
  
passengers side of the car opens the door and rubs his hand under the  
  
front seat, his fingers touch something and he pulls it out and looks  
  
at it, the Gold locket.  
  
NT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum starts down the steps stops at the refridgerator, opens the  
  
door takes out a bottle of beer pops that cap off and walks down the  
  
last steps to the livingroom, walks to the couch and sits down, takes  
  
a drink from the bottle of beer and picks up the phone receiver.  
  
He dials Jackie Porters home phone, the phone rings and Jackie picks  
  
up.  
  
JACKIE(over phone); Captain Porter.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Jackie, Thomas, who is on the duty list for this weekend?  
  
JACKIE (over phone): Let me check the watch list.  
  
MAGNUM: Has anyone failed to report on time since Midnight?  
  
JACKIE (over phone): No Thomas everyone up till Noon has been on time  
  
and on station.  
  
MAGNUM: Are you busy?  
  
JACKIE (over phone): No, why? smiles)  
  
MAGNUM: Bring the watch list over here to the estate.  
  
JACKIE (over phone): Sure, be over in about an hour.  
  
MAGNUM: See you when you get here.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up and drinks a little more from the bottle of  
  
beer. Holds the gold chain and locket in his hand.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-INVESTIGATIVE SECTION  
  
Lieutenant Jack Bartoni sits at his desk at the watch station, he looks  
  
at his watch it was almost 16:30 his releif was a half hour late, this  
  
was the first time that Lieutenant Daine Weller had ever been late, so  
  
Bartoni just kept on station, Lieutenant Crawford from the Security  
  
Station walked over to Bartoni's desk.  
  
CRAWFORD: Lieutenant aren't you suppose to be off watch?  
  
BARTONI: Yes Sir a half hour ago.  
  
Crawford walked over to the clipboard, takes it down and reads the names,  
  
he looked at Bartoni with concern on his face.  
  
Walked to the phone and dials the BOQ for Diane Weller, the phone rings  
  
and there is no anwser, she hangs up. Thinking that if Lieutenant Weller  
  
doesn't report for watch she would have to write her up. He thought of the  
  
Party last night and that Diane had just been promoted to Lieutenant.  
  
Crawford walked back to the desk.  
  
CRAWFORD: Did Lieutenant Weller Call in?  
  
BARTONI: No Sir she hadn't.  
  
CRAWFORD: Did you go to the party last night?  
  
BARTONI: Yes Sir I did.  
  
CRAWFORD: Did you leave early?  
  
BARTONI: Yes Sir, I left at 23:00.  
  
CRAWFORD: Did you see Liutenant Weller?  
  
BARTONI: Yes Sir, I danced with her a few times..She's a nice girl.  
  
CRAWFORD: Was she drinking?  
  
BARTONI: No Sir, just ginger ale, In fact thats all she drank at  
  
least while I was there.  
  
CRAWFORD: Did she come to the party alone?  
  
BARTONI: Yes Sir, I believe so, she hasn't been on station very long.  
  
CRAWFORD: Can you think of anything else, like was she nervous?  
  
BARTONI: No Sir, she was into the party, and happy.  
  
CRAWFORD: Thank you Lieutenant I better call Captain Porter.  
  
Walked away, thinking this sure will make Jackies' day getting  
  
called in on her weekend off.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum looks up at the door as it opens and Jackie steps in in a  
  
blue pair of shorts and a white sleevless shirt. She walks down to  
  
the livingroom she had a file folder and hands it to Magnum as she  
  
sat down on the couch. Magnum sat down next to her lays the file  
  
folder on the coffee table opens it and reads the names.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie has anyone failed to report for duty.  
  
JACKIE: No, so far everyone is on station.  
  
Magnum reached into his shirt pocket and takes out the gold chain  
  
and the locket, he shows it to Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Have you seen this before?  
  
JACKIE: I don't think so should I have?  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know Jackie, I found this and a pair of shoes in my  
  
car this morning.  
  
JACKIE: In your car Thomas really.laughs  
  
MAGNUM: My car door was hanging open and these shoes, and this chain  
  
and locket were in my car.  
  
JACKIE: Well they're not my shoes, but they are Navy issue.  
  
MAGNUM: Call your watch officer and see if anyone is not on watch  
  
that should be.  
  
JACKIE: I'll call right now.  
  
Jackie dials the number for Mark Crawford the phone it rings and he  
  
answers on the third ring.  
  
VOICE(male over phone)NIA investigative divison Lieutenant Crawford.  
  
JACKIE: Lieutenant....Captain Porter, is there anyone missing in the  
  
watch section?  
  
VOICE(male over phone) Yes mam, I have been trying to call you, two  
  
no shows Lieutenant Weller and Captain Sutter.  
  
Jackie looks down at the coffee table puts her hand to her forhead  
  
she looks at Magnum shakes her head yes there were two missing.  
  
JACKIE: Have someone bring the files out to Admiral Magnums house.  
  
...I'll be here.  
  
Magnum looked down at the floor, looks up at Jackie as she wrote down  
  
what she was being told.  
  
Magnum remembers that Diane was at the estate for a short time and  
  
left, but couldn't remember if she left by herself or not. Jackie  
  
hung the phone up and taps her notepad with her pen.  
  
MAGNUM: What you got Jackie?  
  
JACKIE: I'll know more when her service file has been pulled.  
  
Jackie looked Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Sounds like shes about to be wrote up.  
  
JACKIE: Thats the steps Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Hold off on the write up, lets see if something may have  
  
happen to her...I owe her that.  
  
holding the gold chain in his hand  
  
Jackie got up and walked to the refridgerator, opens the door and  
  
takes two bottles of beer out and as she comes down the steps to the  
  
living room the front door opens Rick and TC walk in and look down  
  
into the living room as Jackie hands the bottle of beer to Magnum.  
MAGNUM: Hey TC, Rick whats up?  
  
TC: Hows your headache?  
  
MAGNUM: She's fine! (smiles)  
  
Jackie looked at Magnum and TC, Rick folds his arms grins and looks  
  
down at the floor, trying not to let Jackie see his face.  
  
JACKIE: Really TC, I got what Thomas ment...  
  
TC laughs as he could see that he had upset Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Look guys we are sorta having a bad day.  
  
TC: Lovers spat.(laughs)  
  
MAGNUM: No, two of our officers are missing.  
  
TC 's smile leaves as the tone in Magnums voice stressed concern, as  
  
well the face of Jackie Porter showed great concern.  
  
half hour passed  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM: Its open...  
  
Rick looked up as the opens and Lieutenant Crawford steps in.  
  
Crawford looked down to the livingroom as all of the faces looked up  
  
at him, he starts down the steps to the livingroom.  
  
CRAWFORD: The Weller file Captain.  
  
JACKIE: Thanks Lieutenant.  
  
MAGNUM: Want a beer there cold in the fridge?  
  
CRAWFORD: No thank you Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Lets get to work and see what we have.  
  
Crawford hands Magnum the service jacket, glaces over at the mantel  
  
and the picture of Michelle and Magnum.  
  
Magnum opens the folder looks the pages over, and reads the personal  
  
data page there was something as the name jumped out at him, Diane  
  
Wellers' Mother, Magnum had dated her in Hawaii in 1971 while on R & R.  
  
The name Karen Morgan jumped out, he also knew Diane's father David  
  
Weller they had been in the Academy together and graduated in 1968.  
  
He looks at the file and then looks up at Jackie.  
  
JACKIE: Whats wrong Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: I know......Nothing Jackie...Nothing.  
  
JACKIE: You know what Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: I need to think....  
  
He got up leaving the file folder open to the page that he had just  
  
read and walked up the steps to the front door opens it and steps to  
  
the porch shutting it behind him, Jackie walks over picks up the file  
  
folder and reads the page.  
  
A stunned look comes over her face she looked at TC.  
  
JACKIE: TC, did you ever here Thomas talk about Karen Morgan?  
  
TC: No, I can't think if he did why?  
  
JACKIE: This was what he was reading when he took off like an F-14..  
  
Jackie looked at the file folder, and what she puts together, she keeps  
  
to herself. Rick looks at TC as the question was now on Ricks mind now.  
  
Did Thomas know Karen Morgan and is that why his face went white?  
  
RICK: He never ever mentioned Karen Morgam to me.  
  
Crawford looked at Jackies'face and can see that maybe Jackie had a  
  
good idea what was wrong with Magnum.  
  
CRAWFORD: Karen was a girl friend of the Admiral's right? looking  
  
again at Michelles picture.  
  
Rick walked across the room.  
  
RICK: You want TC and me to ask him?  
  
JACKIE: No Rick, that may not be a good idea.  
  
Rick folds his arms and looks down at the floor.  
  
RICK: Yeah see what you mean.  
  
JACKIE: Maybe you should go back to the office and see what you can  
  
come up with, pull up what you can on Diane Weller's father David.  
  
CRAWFORD: Yes mam, I'll be on my way.  
  
JACKIE: Please advise me if something breaks.  
  
Crawford walked up the steps to the door and leaves shutting the door  
  
behind him.  
  
TC: Maybe we should be leaving, come on Rick.  
  
Rick and TC walk up the steps behind Crawford who had just left.  
  
Jackie looked around the empty room, she thinks when Magnum gets back  
  
she will ask him about Karen Morgan.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-MAIN OFFICE-DAY  
  
Lieutenant Crawford back at his station checks the watch standers  
  
everyone was on duty as assigned, still no word on Lieutenat Weller  
  
or Marine Captain Sutter. Just set down at his desk and the phone  
  
rings, he picks the receiver up.  
  
CRAWFORD: NIA INVESTIGATIVE SECTION Lieutenant Crawford  
  
VOICE (male over phone)This is Colonel MacNeel Marine security  
  
Kaneohe, need to talk to whos in charge.  
  
CRAWFORD: Right now I am Sir.  
  
VOICE (over phone): That won't do, I need to talk to either Admiral  
  
Magnum or Captain Porter.  
  
CRAWFORD: The Admiral is at home Sir, you may want to call him there.  
  
Waits for a responce the phone goes to the dial tone, and he is  
  
pissed being hung up on, slams the receiver down.  
  
CRAWFORD: This place is got me crazy...I am going to go get blasted  
  
tonight...If not sooner...out loud  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Jackie reads the service record over of Lieutenant Weller, she looks  
  
at the clock Magnum had been gone for two hours, the door opens he  
  
steps in shuts the door.  
  
MAGNUM: Thought you would be gone when I got back.  
  
Magnum walks down the steps to the kitchen and stops at the door of  
  
the refridgerator, opnes it takes out a bottle of beer pops the cap  
  
and turns the bottle up, drinking half of it.  
  
JACKIE: No I waited on you Thomas....Who's Karen?  
  
Magnum walks down the last three steps to the livingroom, walks over  
  
to the couch and sat down. He looks and starts to speak when the phone  
  
rings, Jackie picks it up.  
  
JACKIE: Admiral Magnums' residence.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Colonel MacNeel Kaneohe Marine Base like to  
  
speak to Admiral Magnum.  
  
Jackie hands the phone to Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Admiral need you to come out here to the rifle  
  
range Sir, have something you may want to see.  
  
MAGNUM: And what might that be Colonel?  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Two of your officers Sir, both dead.  
  
MAGNUM: Give time to change and I'll be my way Colonel.  
  
(hangs the phone up)  
  
JACKIE: Whats up?  
  
MAGNUM: Will tell you after I get a shower and on the way to Kaneohe  
  
Marine Base.  
  
JACKIE: I should go home and change.  
  
MAGNUM: Then you better get a move on Captain.  
  
Magnum finished his beer on the way to the bedroom, shuts the door  
  
behind him and five minutes later the water is running in the shower.  
  
Jackie got up and walked to the front door and leaves shutting the  
  
door behind her.  
  
INT-COLONEL MACNEELS OFFICE-DAY  
  
1 HOUR LATER.  
  
Magnum dressed in his khakis walks with Jackie Porter to the office  
  
of Colonel MacNeel, they are stopped at the desk by the Sergeant.  
  
SERGEANT: Admiral the Colonel is on the phone he will be right out Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats fine Sergeant, we'll wait.  
  
Magnum stands with his hands behind his back and Jackie is thinking  
  
to herself this Colonel is going to get chewed up.  
  
The door opens as the Colonel steps out looks at Admiral Magnum and  
  
the Captain who did as they were told. The Colonels face turns red, he  
  
looked at the sergeant.  
  
MACNEEL: Sergeant how long has the Admiral been standing here........  
  
MAGNUM: Colonel we just now got here.  
  
The sergeant looked at Magnum as to say I owe you one, Magnum looked  
  
over at the sergeant and acknowledges the unspoken words.  
  
MACNEEL: Admiral, please you and the Captain step into my office.  
  
INT-MACNEELS-PRIVATE OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum walked in, Jackie follows as does MacNeel who shuts the door  
  
he walked to his desk and sat down. Magnum set in the chair across  
  
from MacNeel and Jackie beside Magnum in the other chair.  
  
MAGNUM: Colonel you called me about something I may be interested in.  
  
MACNEEL: Yes sir, My sergeant found five bodies on the rifle range this  
  
morning, they were all shot in the head and...I think two maybe yours Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: I see...Where are they now Colonel?  
  
MACNEEL: At the base hospital Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Then lets see what I drove out here for then Colonel..  
  
MACNEEL: Yes Sir, if you will follow me please.  
  
MacNeel got up and walked to the door Magnum and Jackie are right  
  
behind him as the Colonel opens the door, Magnum and Jackie step out  
  
into the outer office.  
  
EXT-MAIN BUILDING-MARINE SEDAN-BASE-HOSPITAL PARKING LOT-DAY  
  
Magnum, Jackie and Colonel MacNeel walk from the building to the Sedan  
  
parked in the slot for the Commanding Officer.  
  
MACNEEL: If you please Captain.  
  
He opens the rear passenger door and she gets in and sits down the  
  
Colonel shuts the door, Magnum was already in the car waiting for  
  
MacNeel.  
  
MAGNUM: What time were they found?  
  
MACNEEL: 09:00 Sir, I was informed shortly after.  
  
MacNeel backs the sedan out an pulls away from the building.  
  
MAGNUM: How far to your Hospital?  
  
MACNEEL: It is about three blocks from here Sir.  
  
MacNeel turns to the right and drives two blocks and then turns into  
  
the parking lot of the Base hospital, parks by the sign that reads  
  
emergency room, turns the car engine off, opens the door and gets out  
  
of the car, Magnum and Jackie are out of the car and waiting on him.  
  
MacNeel walked to the door and opens it Magnum and Jackie follow.  
  
INT-HOSPITAL-EMERGENCY ROOM-MORGUE-DAY  
  
Magnum and Jackie follow the colonel down the hallway to the morgue,  
  
the door was on the right as MacNeel open the door.  
  
INT-MORGUE-REFRIDERATION UNIT-DAY  
  
MacNeel walked over to the desk and the Orderly walked over to the desk.  
  
ORDERLY: Yes Sir can I help you.  
  
MACNEEL: This is Admiral Magnum NIA he wants to see the bodies brought  
  
in from the rifle range.  
  
ORDERLY: Yes Sir follow me please.  
  
Magnum and Jackie follow the Orderly to the next room, the Orderly  
  
looked over at Jackie.  
  
ORDERLY: Sure you want to see this Mam?  
  
JACKIE: Carry on.  
  
The orderly pickes up a clipboard and walks to a row of doors, he  
  
looked at Magnum and then the colonel, reaches for the handle, opens  
  
the door with his right hand pulls the slab out, pulls back the sheet,  
  
Magnum shakes his head no at the body of a male, Jackie steps up and  
  
looks at the face and she also shakes her head no, the orderly shuts  
  
the door.  
  
The next door was open and the body pulled out, the sheet was pulled  
  
back Magnum looked down at the face of a female age about 30 blond  
  
hair, and was not Diane Weller, Jackie stepped up looked.  
  
MacNeel looked away.  
  
JACKIE: This is Lieutenant(jg) Erin Gilmore Admiral she was working  
  
in the Radio room.  
  
MACNEEL: One of yours then? nervous  
  
JACKIE: Yes Colonel she was one of ours.  
  
MAGNUM: We'll send someone over later Colonel.  
  
MACNEEL: Yes Sir Admiral, next door please.  
  
They step to the next door, and MacNeel looked at Magnum.  
  
MACNEEL: This one here is not ours Sir.  
  
The orderly opens the door and pulls out the body, turns back the  
  
sheet, Magnum shakes his head no, and Jackie looks at the male on  
  
the slab.  
  
JACKIE: He is not one of ours Colonel.  
  
MACNEEL: Then we have a problem.  
  
The orderly shuts the door and waits.  
  
MACNEEL: The bodies have all been ID'd and you have stated the female  
  
is named Gilmore that is what the prints from Washington, the other  
  
Marine brought in was ID'd as Sutter.  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe you got them switched somehow.  
  
The orderly looks at the clipboard and looks at the numbers on the  
  
doors.  
  
ORDERLY: Sorry Admiral my mistake I miss read the board please this way.  
  
They move down three more doors and the oderly stops opens the door  
  
and pulls the body out and pulls the sheet back. Magnum steps back as  
  
Jackie would know being the XO, she looks and shakes her head yes.  
  
JACKIE: Yes that is Captain Sutter.  
  
The orderly makes the entry where they had been identified, he marks  
  
the door, and does the same with Erin Gilmore.  
  
Magnum feels releived that Diane wasn't there in the Morgue, but now  
  
he had to find her.  
  
MAGNUM: I want to see where this happen Colonel.  
  
MACNEEL: That was next Sir.  
  
They start to walk to the door, and Magnum stops.  
  
MAGNUM: Orderly do you have everything that was brought in with them?  
  
ORDERLY: Yes sir everything.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain Porter, go through Lieutenant Gilmore's purse and  
  
pockets of her cloths.  
  
JACKIE: Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Did she have shoes on Orderly?  
  
ORDERLY: Yes sir they are with her belongings.  
  
Magnum opens the door to the hallway and MacNeel was right behind him.  
  
INT HOSPITAL-MORGUE HALLWAY-DAY  
  
Magnum lookes at MacNeel.  
MAGNUM: Colonel I want for my investigation the names of your people  
  
who were killed, also names of anyone missing, or unauthorized absense.  
  
MACNEEL: Yes sir, will have it before you leave.  
  
MacNeel looks for a phone and walks over and calls the office, Magnum  
  
can't hear what was said but knew the Colonel would do as he said the  
  
names would be waiting on Magnum. MacNeel hangs the phone up and walked  
  
back to Admiral Magnums side.  
  
MACNEEL: This way sir.  
  
They walk down the hallway to the door the entered from Magnum was in  
  
the hopes that Jackie may find something in Erin Gilmores purse or  
  
pockets matchbook a phone number, and even a name. Colonel MacNeel opens  
  
the door as Magnum follows to the outside of the hospital.  
  
EXT-GUNNERY RANGE-SEDAN-MACNEELS QUARTERS-HOSPITAL-DAY  
  
Colonel MacNeel leads as Magnum walks behind getting a feel for the  
  
area as MacNeel showed him where the bodies were found. Magnum for  
  
the most part of an hour walks the treeline, and down to the waters  
  
edge find what he thought as the foot prints of who may have done the  
  
killing.  
  
The area was up the beach from the place the murders took place, and  
  
Magnum looked over at MacNeel.  
  
MAGNUM: Someone was on your base Colonel.  
  
MACNEEL: Yes I agree.  
  
The marks of a rubber boat and footsteps walking inland was enough to  
  
show Magnum that the people ran into something they hadn't figured on.  
  
MACNEEL: I have to say, that sometimes the guys brought their girls  
  
up here, I knew all about it, and I never did anything to stop it....  
  
MAGNUM: No MacNeel, that was not the case here....someone that didn't  
  
belong here did this.  
  
Magnum and the colonel walk back to the sedan, Magnum stops and has  
  
one more look around reaches for the door and opens it gets in and shuts  
  
the door. MacNeel starts the engine backs up and drives down the road  
  
in the direction of his quarters.  
MACNEEL: Are you in a hurry Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Its 18:00 and I think maybe Captain Porter would like to go  
  
home for the day.  
  
MACNEEL: Yes Sir, was going to suggest that you and Captain Porter stop  
  
off before leaving and have a drink.  
  
MAGNUM: Tell you what, maybe the next time Colonel or if thats an  
  
invitation we will come at a later date.  
  
MACNEEL: Yes sir, my wife will enjoy the company.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I'll advise Captain Porter in reguards to your invitation.  
  
Colonel MacNeel pulls in the parking lot of the hospital, Jackie has a  
  
small paper bag with the articals that she had been told to pick up and  
  
there really wasn't anything that would help Magnum in the search for  
  
what had happen at the gunnery range.  
  
EXT-ESTATE GUESTHOUSE-NAVY SEDAN-DAY  
  
Jackie stops the sedan behind Magnum's Black Vette, he opens his door  
  
and gets out, Jackie sat with her left hand over her eyes.  
  
Magnum looks in the window at Jackie, he can see that this had a bad  
  
effect on Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie, come on in the house....  
  
JACKIE: Yeah ok Thomas.(forces a smile)  
  
Magnum stands up Jackie opens her door and got out and walked around  
  
to Magnum's side of the car, he put his right hand out and Jackie takes  
  
it a slight squeeze from her left hand Magnum stops and looks into the  
  
blue eyes looking up at him.  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum, Commander LaFlure wants you to call her right away.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Higgins, she say why?  
  
HIGGINS: No...she didn't sorry.  
  
Magnum and Jackie walk to the front porch and walk up the steps to  
  
the front door.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
The door opens and Jackie starts down the steps to the kitchen, as  
  
Magnum walkes down the steps behind her, Magnum stops at the fridge  
  
and opens the door takes a beer out, Jackie sits on the couch and takes  
  
her shoes off and puts them on the coffee table.  
  
MAGNUM: Call Sherri see whats she wants.  
  
Jackie dials the number and the phone rings on the third ring it was  
  
picked up.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): NIA Ensign Walters.  
  
JACKIE: Yes this is Captain Porter, Commander LaFlure left a message  
  
for Admiral Magnum to call in.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Yes Mam, she did call, she rushed out about  
  
30 minutes ago, she didn't say where she was going, said something  
  
about Lieutenant Weller...And Lieutenant Crawford going off the deep  
  
end mam.  
  
Jackie wrote down the information the Ensign was telling her, she  
  
puts the pencil down, hangs the phone up and looks at Magnum who  
  
was watching her face change expression. Without saying anything he  
  
puts his glasses on and looks at the paper.  
  
Jackie gets up and walks to the bedroom. Magnums' eyes follow her and  
  
then returns to what she had wrote. Magnum looks at his watch it was  
  
19:00 (7:pm) he remembered that he hadn't eated.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie what about some dinner?  
  
From the other room.  
  
JACKIE: Yeah....why not...where?  
  
MAGNUM: Well what about the King Kamehameha club?  
  
JACKIE: Yeah ok, but what about Sherri's message?  
  
MAGNUM: There isn't to much there Jackie, unless we trace where the  
  
call came in from there isn't much we can do without it.  
  
Jackie still in the bedroom she had changed cloths and was back in  
  
the Blue dress she had left there the night of the party.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you bring a dress with you by any chance?  
  
JACKIE: No...But there is one in your closet.  
  
MAGNUM: My closet...When did you leave that here?  
  
JACKIE: Could you come and zip me please.  
  
Magnum looks down at the table, gets up and walks to the bedroom.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Jackie looks towards the door as Magnum steps in, he looks at her  
  
standing in a pale blue very tight dress. He can see why she wanted  
  
him to help her zip it up. He walks over to her she turns her back  
  
and he pulls the zipper up on the dress,  
  
she turns and faces him, his hands are on her waist, hers around his  
  
neck.  
  
He pulls away from her he turns and walks back to the livingroom as  
  
she follows, sat down on the couch and puts her shoes back on, she  
  
looked at Magnum thinking there is something he isn't telling me.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-DAY  
  
Jackie and Magnum walk through the bar to the outside tables, the sun  
  
was starting to go down, with the sunrays bouncing off the blue water.  
  
Rick was working the bar, and seen Magnum and Jackie come in he walked  
  
over to their table.  
  
RICK: Hello Thomas Jackie, Sherri is here just came in a moment ago she  
  
is in the ladies room.  
  
MAGNUM: She is?  
  
JACKIE: I'll go check on her.  
  
Jackie gets up and walked towards the ladies room, Magnum looks at Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Don't even say a word Rick.  
  
RICK: No, but don't stop me from thinking.  
  
Magnum puts his head down and looked back up.  
  
MAGNUM: Two stake dinners with everything.  
  
RICK: Anything for Sherri?  
  
MAGNUM: Lets see if she is staying first Rick!  
  
RICK: Right two stakes.  
  
Rick turns and walks away in the direction of the kitchen. Magnum  
  
looked around the bar, and then in the direction of the ladies room.  
  
INT-LADIES POWDER ROOM-DAY  
  
Sherri is standing in front of the mirror combing her hair she turns  
  
as Jackie walks in.  
  
SHERRI: Hi Jackie I tried to catch you at the estate but Magnum and  
  
that Vette are hard to catch.  
  
JACKIE: Yes, why did you need to see me or Magnum?  
  
SHERRI: Has anyone checked Dianes apartment?...And Crawford left NIA  
  
said he has lost his mind...The last anyone saw of him he was on his  
  
way to the officers club.  
  
Jackie looked at Sherri as it was a good question, as far as Jackie  
  
knew that should have been the next step, as know one had checked her  
  
apartment.  
  
JACKIE: Mark Crawford...What happen he was fine earlier today?  
  
SHERRI: Lieutenant Bartoni said he walked by him and out the door.  
  
Sherri walked to the door and Jackie follows behind her and walk back  
  
to the table, Sherri sat down and puts her hands on the table.  
  
JACKIE: First Sherri has a good question Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Whats that ?  
  
SHERRI: Has anyone checked Diane Wellers Apartment?  
  
Magnum looked at Jackie and offers a half way smile.  
  
MAGNUM: Guess maybe we just haven't had time....And whats the second  
  
problem?  
  
SHERRI: Yes I know but maybe there is an answer there is what I am  
  
trying to get at Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Okay Sherri..We'll check it out...Want something to eat?  
  
SHERRI: No sir, please excuse me.  
  
Sherri got up and walked to the exit.  
  
JACKIE: She just wants to help Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I know Sherri and Diane were friends.  
  
JACKIE: Yes, she is breaking Weller in.  
  
Jackie looked at the waiter as he brought the plates over and set hers  
  
down and then Magnums, turns and walks away.  
  
MAGNUM: After dinner we'll check out her apartment.  
  
JACKIE: Looks like she just may be right you think?  
  
MAGNUM: We'll see eat your dinner.  
  
INT-DIANE WELLERS QUARTERS-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-BATHROOM-KITCHENETT-DAY  
  
Jackie and Magnum shut the door, Jackie turns the light swith on and  
  
they looked around the livingroom, the room was a mess everuthing was  
  
turned upside down pictures broken on the floor, the small desk ripped  
  
apart and papers thrown about, they look at each other as someone was  
  
looking for something. Magnum walks to the bedroom, and on the floor  
  
beside her bed was a picture of Karen, and she hadn't changed.  
  
Magnum picked up the picture from the floor, he sat down on the edge  
  
of the bed, and thinks back to July 12 1971.  
  
(flashback)  
  
The birthday party was being given for Karen Morgan who just turned 21,  
  
also the daughter of Commander John Morgan who was in one of the Seal  
  
Teams. Magnum met Commander Morgan in Siagon and carried a gift for  
  
his daughter Karen.  
  
The blond girl walks to Lieutenant(jg) Thomas Magnum.  
  
BLOND GIRL: Hello I am Karen Morgan, you ask to see me?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, my name is Thomas Magnum, I was ask to bring this to you.  
  
KAREN MORGAN: This is from my father right?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I really have to be going.  
  
KAREN MORGAN: No, Lieutenant please stay, its my birthday.  
  
MAGNUM: I will if you call me Thomas.(smiles)  
  
Karen and Magnum walked to the party and the other guests, that day  
  
was the first day that went on for the next few weeks. 20 days  
  
leave and he spent it all with Karen. The first week brought news that  
  
Commander Morgan had been killed, it was a very hard time for Karen.  
  
He thinks the last days before he had to leave he was going back.  
  
KAREN MORGAN: Thomas when do you leave?  
  
MAGNUM: Monday morning 7:am my flight leaves.  
  
KAREN MORGAN: Stay with me tonight Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I'll stay and maybe I won't go at all.  
  
He pulled her close to him reaches over and turns the light off and  
  
lays her down on the bed.  
  
A voice brings him back to where he was at as he set the picture on  
  
the stand and looked up at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Jackie I knew her.  
  
Jackie walked over and looked down at the picture, and then at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE: You knew her mother Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes a long time ago.  
  
JACKIE: Know her very well?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah Jackie, I was in love with her....We were going to  
  
get married once she was out of Law School.  
  
JACKIE: There's more isn't there Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, she got married four months after I went back to Nam...  
  
JACKIE: And Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Check Diane Weller's DOB....  
  
pause  
  
we better get out of here.  
  
Magnum takes one last look at the picture turns and walks out of the  
  
bedroom.  
  
EXT-MAINGATE-DRIVEWAY-GUESTHOUSE-NAVY SEDAN-BEACH-DAY  
  
Magnum parks the vette beside the Navy sedan, he gets out and shuts  
  
the door, Jackie gets out and walks with Magnum, he stops and looks  
  
at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Want to walk on the beach?  
  
JACKIE: Yes I do.  
  
He turns and walks towards the gate to the beach, Jackie walked with  
  
him as they reach the sand, he doesn't say much, just walked along and  
  
is in deep thought.  
  
JACKIE: Did you love Karen?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I was even going to get out of the Navy.  
  
JACKIE: But you didn't, why?  
  
MAGNUM: Karens Idea, me stay in, go back work things out with the  
  
Navy so we could get married on my next leave, she was going to be  
  
a Lawyer.  
  
Jackie doesn't push for more of the story as she can could see that  
  
there was more but Magnum would have to tell her when he was ready,  
  
they walk down the beach.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum awakes and sits up on the edge of his bed, he looks at the alarm  
  
clock it was past 9:am, he looks around the room his eyes stop when he  
  
gets to the door and hears someone in the kitchen, he puts his bathrobe  
  
on and walks to the door.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-KITCHEN-DAY  
  
At the stove Jackie stood making eggs and bacon, Magnum walks through  
  
the living room, Jackie had one of his khaki shirts on.  
  
MAGNUM: You stayed last night.  
  
JACKIE: Yeah, I know, I waited and when you were asleep I came back  
  
to the house and went to bed.  
  
MAGNUM: You really stayed here last night?  
  
JACKIE: Yes for the second time.  
  
Magnum sat down at the table and she turns with a hot cup of coffee,  
  
sits it on the table in front of him.  
  
MAGNUM: Where did you sleep? and thanks, it smells great.  
  
He takes a drink, and looks at Jackies back as she frys the eggs.  
  
MAGNUM: You know Jackie this doesn't mean your moving in with me.  
  
JACKIE: Yes Thomas I know that.  
  
MAGNUM: So where did you sleep....but it doesn't mean you can't  
  
stop by from time to time.  
  
She turns and looks at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE: I slept on the couch and I have waited a year for you to  
  
say that Thomas Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know, now we have work to do today.  
  
She fixed Magnum's plate and put two peices of toast on the plate, she  
  
walked over and set the plate down, turns and walked back to the stove  
  
she fixed her plate and walked back and sat down.  
  
MAGNUM: Bacon is just the way I like it crisp..  
  
Magnum watched as Jackie ate, his mind was on where Diane Weller was,  
  
and what had happen to her.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Higgins sits at the typewriter, the voice on the callbox, makes him get  
  
up and walk over to the wall.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes what is it?  
  
VOICE(male over call box): Lieutenant Bartoni to see the Admiral HIGGINS: Yes please wait till I open the gate and and then drive up  
  
the driveway, I'll meet you.  
  
VOICE(male over call box): Thank you sir.  
  
Higgins pushed the button and the gates open.  
  
EXT-MAINGATE-DRIVEWAY-MAINHOUSE-GUESTHOUSE-BLACK VETTE-NAVY SEDAN-DAY  
  
The black Navy sedan drives at a fast rate up the driveway making  
  
some dust as it stops behind the Vette, Higgins walks to the edge of  
  
the porch and steps off after the sedan stops.  
  
HIGGINS: Your speed in the driveway was greatly in access of what  
  
is normal.  
  
BARTONI: Yes sir, I am sorry but I have urgent messages for the Admiral.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, I see, you will find the Admiral in the guesthouse,  
  
please follow me.  
  
Higgins and the Lieutenant Bartoni walk to the guest house, up the  
  
steps to the front door, Higgins knocks.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Jackie looks up from her plate, knows she has no place to run, and  
  
Magnum looks at her and grins.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Higgins what is it.  
  
The door opens and Higgins steps in and behind him the Lieutenant as  
  
Jackie sees the Lieutenant her face turns red and her chin drops.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Lieutenant what is it?  
  
The Lieutenant walked down the steps as Higgins leaves the guesthouse.  
  
BARTONI: I have messages sir, I wasn't able to locate Captain Porter Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Mr Bartoni there she is... what do you have?  
  
The Lieutenant hands Magnum the leather brief case.  
  
Magnum takes it set on the table and pushed the dishes back, trys to  
  
open it, looked up at the Lieutenant.  
  
MAGNUM: It's locked!  
  
BARTONI: Yes sir, only you and Captain Porter have the keys.  
  
MAGNUM: Keys, yes I know...where are the damn keys?  
  
(looked over at Jackie)  
  
MAGNUM: No key..  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the refriderator, opens the door, opens  
  
the butter compartment, picks up a stick of butter, and then picks up  
  
a gold key.  
  
The Lieutenant looks at Magnum and shakes his head as this was hard to  
  
believe, a top secret key kept in the butter drawer. Magnum walked to  
  
the table unlocks the case and opens it. There was a business envelope  
  
inside with a wax seal, Magnum knows by this it is important. He gets  
  
up looks at Jackie and the Lieutenant.  
  
MAGNUM: Excuse me please, and wait Lieutenant.  
  
Magnum walks down the steps to the livingroom and then to the bedroom.  
  
INT-BEDROOM-LIVING ROOM-KITCHEN-DAY  
  
Magnum walked to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, he breaks  
  
the seal opens the envelope, takes out the message.  
  
There were indications that the Naval Base security had been tampered  
  
with and attempt to steal intelligence codes. All precautions should be  
  
undertaken. Magnum gets up walks to the door, walks back to the kitchen.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant who is the senior watch officer?  
  
BARTONI: That would be Commander LeFlure Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: When you return to the office advise her to call me, and to  
  
report on station as soon as possible, dismissed.  
  
BARTONI: Yes Sir,( puzzled)  
  
Bartoni turned and starts up the steps to the door opens it and leaves  
  
the guesthouse, Magnum sat down and reads the messages, She can see that  
  
something was wrong as Magnum hands her the paper.  
  
Jackie reads the paper, and looks up at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE: I better get changed and get to the office.  
  
Jackie got up walked to the bedroom shuts the door and Magnum looks  
  
at the pile of papers. He hears the shower running looked up at the  
  
door.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING MAGNUMS OFFICE  
  
It was Sunday afternoon, and unlike the complete NIA staff to be called  
  
in, Magnum sits at his desk, as there is a knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
Sherrie LeFlure was first to make the sudden call to report to the NIA  
  
OFFICE.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: You sent for me Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I did Sherri please be seated.  
  
He looked up as she walked to the chair and sits down, a moment later  
  
another knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: ENTER  
  
Lieutenant Crawford enters the office and sees Sherri already seated.  
  
CRAWFORD: You sent for me Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I did please be seated.  
  
A half hour and the staff was in his office he looks around the room  
  
and then Jackie Porter opens the door and walks in.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I know this is Sunday, and for some your day off, so I  
  
will be short on saying why your here.......  
  
The eyes are all now on Magnum he gets up from his desk picks up a  
  
sheet of white paper with a list of names and walks around to the  
  
front of his desk.  
  
MAGNUM: First Lieutenant Mark Crawford...You just got here but your  
  
going to NIA London...  
  
CRAWFORD: Sir are these orders correct?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes as well your new Rank of Lieutenant Commander will go  
  
into effect on signing of your orders. Oh yes you leave Tuesday at  
  
00:01 Hours.  
  
Magnum walked back to his chair and looks around the room as the  
  
officers are all waiting for the swing of the ax, he next looks at  
  
Lieutenant Jason.  
  
Magnum picks up the other sheet.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant Jason, your the new Security officer, your taking  
  
Crawfords place.  
  
JASON: Yes sir.  
  
MAGNUM: We have a huge security problem here on Oahu, and we have been  
  
placed on full alert....  
  
Magnum looked at Sherri the few months she had been on duty he was very  
  
pleased with her work as Jackie Porter had broke her in well.  
  
And the fact that she was a Mirror image of Michelle Magnum did have  
  
for a time difficulty not calling her Michelle. He looked back down at  
  
the paper and back up at the officers.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant Commander LeFlure will assume the duties as my XO,  
  
this was the action recommended by Captain Porter.  
  
SHERRI LEFLURE: Thank you Sir.  
  
(still looking down)  
  
MAGNUM: So now folks we have work to do..  
  
We have had several officers....Who were  
  
killed over this weekend....  
  
Two assigned to our Unit.....  
  
And one officer Lieutenant Weller is missing...Magnum chokes up and  
  
has trouble speaking.  
  
So Lieutenant Jason get from Captain Porter all the data and I want  
  
Lieutenant Weller found.  
  
JASON: Yes Sir.  
  
Magnum folds his arms and looks down at the floor and looks around  
  
the room everyone fixed on his every word.  
  
MAGNUM: Pass the word that till further notice all military bases on  
  
Oahu are closed to all civilian personnel.....  
  
And one more thing, all Naval and Marine personnel are restricted to  
  
Base till there is a stand down from DOD/and SECNAV, this is not my  
  
doing......  
  
Magnum looks around the room and there were whispers.  
  
Magnum's face drawn, looked at the group.  
  
MAGNUN: Questions?....Then your dismised.  
  
SHERRI LEFLURE: Admiral may I speak to you Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes what is it?  
  
Everyone leaves with the exception of Sherrie LeFlure who walked from  
  
her seat to the Magnum's desk.  
  
SHERRI LEFLURE: Sir, why did, I mean why was I recommended to replace  
  
Captain Porter?  
  
MAGNUM: You where her choice Commander, and I have to accept her  
  
recommendation.  
  
SHERRI LEFLURE: Then Michelle had nothing to do with it?  
  
MAGNUM: No, not one thing Lieutenant. Your work your evaluations and  
  
leadership got you the job...Is that clear?  
  
SHERRI LEFLURE: Yes sir very clear...I wont let you down.  
  
MAGNUM: Very well...I'll see you at 07:00 tomorrow morning, be ready  
  
to expidite the transfer to your new office....Dismissed.  
  
Sherrie turns and walked out of Magnums office, Magnum sat down and  
  
picks up the phone, dials the number of Colonel MacNeel.  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Colonel MacNeels Quarters.  
  
MAGNUM: This is Admiral Magnum is the colonel in?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Admiral he is out with the Security Team at  
  
the site you were at yesterday.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank You I am on my way out there I need to see him. advice  
  
him will you please.  
  
VOICE(female over phone): When he comes in yes I will.  
  
(the phone goes to the dial tone)  
  
EXT-MARINE BASE MAINGATE  
  
Magnum and his Black Vette pull up at the maingate the gate guard  
  
passed Magnum through, Magnum drives up the street to the office of  
  
Colonel MacNeel, the jeep is gone, Magnum drives down to the street  
  
leading to the rifle range, turns left and sees the jeep, he pulls  
  
in and parks and shuts the engine off steps out and walked down  
  
where he sees Colonel MacNeel.  
  
MAGNUM: You know we shouldn't have to work on Sunday.  
  
MACNEEL: No Admiral we shouldn't.  
  
MAGNUM: Anymore leads turn up here?  
  
MACNEEL: We are still looking.  
  
Magnum walked towards the waters edge, MacNeel follows, MacNeel feels  
  
that Magnum was going to say something, Magnum looks at MacNeel.  
  
MAGNUM: SecNav and DOD have shut our gates Colonel.  
  
MACNEEL: Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Here read this we're both on the same boat.  
  
Colonel MacNeel takes the message and reads it he looks at Magnum with  
  
a blank look on his face.  
  
MACNEEL: Lock down our gates?  
  
MAGNUM: Thats why I am here Colonel.  
  
MACNEEL: Thats going to make it rough.  
  
MAGNUM: Very rough, gates close at 17:00 till 06:00...who live off base,  
  
will have to move back on and the officers go to BOQ.  
  
MACNEEL: The commands are spread all over Ohua.  
  
MAGNUM: My problem is with Security and Intelligence which your command  
  
is in my pot so to speak. MacNeel looks at the ocean as the waves move  
  
in and break on the sandy beach.  
  
Magnum walked beside Colonel MacNeel.  
  
MACNEEL: My group will be locked down at 17:00.  
  
MAGNUM: How you work things is up to you, but your Married Officers  
  
need to move in on base with their wives till this is over.  
  
MACNEEL: Or I could send those wives back to the mainland till this  
  
is over.  
  
MAGNUM: Your security has to find out what where and why this happen.  
  
MACNEEL: Sir we are working on it.  
  
MAGNUM: I am still missing Lieutenant Weller haven't ran across this  
  
officer have you?  
  
MACNEEL: No, not here sir.  
  
Magnum turns and walked towards his Vette, MacNeel follows him a few  
  
steps behind him.  
  
MACNEEL: Your car Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes it is.  
  
MACNEEL: Only seen one like on Oahu.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah who has the other one?  
  
MACNEEL: Some Lieutenant off of one of those Subs at Pearl...  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks MacNeel for the tip.  
  
Magnum got in his car starts the engine, backs out and drove back in  
  
the direction of the main gate. On the way to the main gate Magnum  
  
starts his little voice working, Black Vette, that may be why his car  
  
was messed with, a mistake in cars and it was a mistake made by someone  
  
who was at the party thinking his car was theirs....He would go to the  
  
sub base and check it out he stops at the gate and the marine guard  
  
passed him through.  
  
EXT-ESTATE-MAINHOUSE-GUESTHOUSE-DAY  
  
Magnum starts up the driveway, in front of him parked was the White  
  
Olds Cutless belonging to Jackie Porter. He looked at his watch in  
  
was 18:35 Sunday was moving by to fast to suit Magnum he had planned on  
  
a rest but it was anything but rest. He opens the door and gets out  
  
walked to the guesthouse, walks up the steps to the porch, and opens  
  
the door.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum steps inside shutting the door behind him, looking down into  
  
the living room Jackie still in her uniform set on the couch with  
  
her legs under her and a pillow in her lap, He gets to the bottom of  
  
the steps and walks over to her.  
  
MAGNUM: Your here, thought you would be home.  
  
JACKIE: Thomas I didn't go home.....  
  
MAGNUM: Why?  
  
JACKIE: I'm going to resign Thomas.  
  
Magnum looks down on her face her eyes red from crying.  
  
MAGNUM: Resign why?  
  
JACKIE: I'm tired of moving everytime the Navy decides I have  
  
been someplace to long.  
  
MAGNUM: I see Crawfords orders...Your a Captain.  
JACKIE: I want to stay here in Hawaii...  
  
Magnum sat down beside her.  
  
He looked at the clock, she had leaned back on the couch and fell asleep  
  
it was just past 9:pm, she awoke and looked up at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE: I had better go home its late.  
  
MAGNUM: No resignation?  
  
JACKIE: No resignation.  
  
MAGNUM: I'll walk with you to your car.  
  
Magnum got up and Jackie, they walks up the steps to the kitchen and  
  
to the front door, she stops and looks down into the livingroom and  
  
opens the door and steps to the porch, Magnum follows shutting the  
  
door behind him.  
  
EXT-DRIVEWAYG-BLACK VETTE-GUESTHOUSE-DARK  
  
Magnum opens the drivers door on the Olds Jackie turns and faces him.  
  
MAGNUM: See you in the office tomorrow.  
  
She smiles got in and shut the door, starts the engine and backs up,  
  
turns the wheel the car starts down the driveway to the main gate and  
  
as it makes the turn he loses sight of it, he turns and walked back to  
  
the guest house.  
EXT-MAIN GATE-NIA BUILDING-PARKING LOT-DAY  
  
It was 6:AM when Magnum pulls up at the main gate, he had been up all  
  
night working on Diane Wellers file, he would know more after he read  
  
the file on David Weller. The Marine guard passed Magnum, he makes the  
  
turn and drives down the street to the Office Building, he turns into  
  
the parking lot.  
  
INT-NIA OFFICE-MAIN LOBBY-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum walks through the lobby, and turns to the left and walks down  
  
the hall to his office...In View was Chief Starky walking towards him.  
  
STARKY: In early today sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah this new alert will mean a change in things.  
  
STARKY: Yes Sir...This place is a lot tighter than it was when I took  
  
over.  
  
MAGNUM: Carry on Chief...  
  
INT-MAGNUMS OFFICE  
  
Magnum walked to his desk and looks at the folder, it was the file on  
  
David Weller, that was why Sherri was in her office so early, he picks  
  
it up, and walks to the door and turns left into the hall.  
  
INT-HALLWAY-SHERRI LAFLURE'S OFFICE  
  
Magnum looks in she sat, arms folded.  
  
MAGNUM: Morning Sherri whats up?  
  
Still in deep thought.  
  
Magnum walked over to the desk, looked at her, she looked from the notes  
  
she had on her desk.  
  
MAGNUM: I need someone to go to LA, and if possible bring back  
  
Diane's mother.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: All the way to LA? .  
  
MAGNUM: Well if you leave right now...Your on assignment.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: When do I leave?  
  
MAGNUM: Just as soon as you can go home change pack a bag and catch  
  
a plane for LA..  
  
pause  
  
You have to get moving, try and get Karen Weller on the next plane  
  
with you.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes it would be better if she were here when we find  
  
Diane. upbeat EXT-PEARL HARBOR SUBMARINE BASE-PARKING LOT-SSBN SUBMARINE  
  
Magnum drives through the parking lot slow, looking for a Black  
  
Corvette, ahead and on the right noised into a officers parking  
  
place, he stops and gets out, looks at the plate and writes down  
  
the number, it was a new Hawaiian plate, from the sticker.  
  
He walks to the car door and looks in trys the door it was locked  
  
and looks in, and it was to detail a copy of his. He would have Rick  
  
run a check on the plates. He looks at the right passengers seat on  
  
the head rest and sees what to him looks like a blood stain, he walks  
  
back to his car, opens the door and starts the engine, backs up and  
  
drives away, Watching his moves was a Naval Officer Lieutenant Brad  
  
Rodgers the owner of the Black Corvette. Rodgers wonders why a Navy  
  
Admiral would have an interest in his car, when the Admiral had one  
  
just like it. Rodgers turns and walks down the pier to his ship and  
  
goes on board, and goes through the hatch.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum stands at his desk, just returning from his trip to the lot  
  
checking on the Corvette, a knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
The door opens Jackie steps inside shuts the door behind her, walked  
  
over to the chair in front of Magnum's desk and sat down.  
  
JACKIE: What did you find out?  
  
MAGNUM: Same Corvette...His is a 2000 mine is a 2001..Look the same.  
  
JACKIE: Easy to get them mixed up.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...We are missing something...Gilmore and Sutter...  
  
JACKIE: I didn't think or know about anything going on with them.  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe there wasn't...Suppose one of them was working with..  
  
JACKIE: Working with Morris...That was what your about to say...  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know Jackie...I don't know..We need more information.  
  
JACKIE: Then I will see what I can come up with.  
  
Jackie got up walked back to the door open and left Magnum's office.  
  
Magnum waited till Jackie left his office, he picked up the phone  
  
calls the Base Police. The phone rings and on the second ring the  
  
phone is picked up.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Base Police Dickson.  
  
MAGNUM: This Admiral Thomas Magnum NIA, I need a plate checked.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Yes sir Admiral, what is the number?  
  
MAGNUM: GRH-432 2000 Chevrolet Corvette  
  
VOICE(male over phone) Let me check sir.....  
  
pause  
  
The car belongs to Lieutenant Brad Rodgers Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: His ship in port.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Yes admiral it is.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you, you helped me alot. (hangs the receiver up)  
  
Magnum, looks at the name, picks up the phone again, dials the Marine  
  
Guard post. The phone rings, on the second ring the phone is picked up.  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Duty Officer Captain Rollins.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain Rollins Admiral Magnum, need to search a car that  
  
belongs to a Naval Officer  
  
VOICE (male over phone): You need a team Sir correct?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes at Pier 23 Submarine Base.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Have a team there in ten minutes.  
  
(phone goes to a dial tone)  
  
Magnum hangs the receiver up, and looked at his desk, got up and walked  
  
to the office door, looks for Lieutenant Jason, Magnum feels its time  
  
to test out the new officer. Walked back to his desk, dials the number  
  
for operations. It rings and on the second ring it was picked up.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Lieutenant Jason.  
  
Magnum shifts his weight in his chair.  
  
MAGNUM: Report to my office.  
  
JASON(over phone): Yes Sir on my way.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up, figure by the count of ten there would be a  
  
knock on his door.  
  
He looked at his watch 8 seconds and there was a knock on his door.  
  
MAGNUM: ENTER.  
  
The door opens and Jason walked in, Magnum can see that he was not  
  
very happy at the moment.  
  
JASON: Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Be ready in ten minutes, we have to meet some Marines about a car.  
  
JASON: Yes Sir?  
  
Jason turned and starts for the door, he stops and turns and looks back  
  
at Magnum.  
  
JASON: You really sure you want me to go with you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I'm sure, better get ready we now have five minutes.....  
  
Bring your 45 to.  
  
He turns opens the door and leaves Magnums office, Magnum got up and  
  
picking up his hat thinking this really should be interesting.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING-PARKING LOT-BLACK VETTE-DAY  
  
Magnum and Jason walked to Magnums car, he opens the passegers door  
  
got in, shut the door. Magnum walks around to the drivers door, he  
  
pauses and takes a breath, opens it and gets in. He starts the engine  
  
backs out of the slot and lets the Vette out.  
  
Instead of going straight to the Submarine piers he went two blocks  
  
further then made the turn back to the Sub parking lot.  
  
MAGNUM: Enjoying the ride?  
  
JASON: Yes Sir, this is great!  
  
Magnum slowed seeing the Marine team waiting.  
  
He pulled his car in and parks it beind the jeep, He gets out and Jason  
  
was out and walking towards the Marine in charge a Captain.  
  
JASON: What has the team found Captain?  
  
CAPTAIN: We've been waiting on the Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Captain how do you want to work this?  
  
CAPTAIN: Guess you go aboard and find the owner of the car,  
  
get permission to open the car and see what happens.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant Jason you will stay here, in the event we miss  
  
Rodgers, if he heads for this car stop him, I am sure if he sees a couple  
  
of Marines he will just stop.  
  
JASON: Yes sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok Captain lets do it.  
  
There were three Marines left with the Black Vette belonging to Lieutenant  
  
Brad Rodger's, Magnum and the Marine Captain walked down the pier to the  
  
Submarine, there were four Marines with side arms walking with Magnum and  
  
the Captain. They reach the ship and Magnum stops.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain I don't want this man shot, he has some information  
  
concerning a female Navy Lieutenant.  
  
CAPTAIN: Yes Sir Admiral we'll stop him.  
  
Magnum takes a deep breath, the Officer of The Deck sees that an Admiral is  
  
on the gangway heading for the Quarterdeck, he moves to the Petty Officer  
  
says something low to the petty officer and he heads for the Captains  
  
stateroom. Magnum steps to the Submarines quarterdeck, and was saluted as  
  
soon as he stepped off the gangway.  
  
Magnum returns the salute.  
  
OOD: Can I help the Admiral Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Your Captain on board Mister?  
  
OOD: Yes sir, in his stateroom.  
  
MAGNUM: Then Ensign I would like to talk to him.  
  
OOD: He is on his way to the quarterdeck now sir.  
  
A Commander stepped out on deck and his face was that of one who didn't  
  
expect to see an Admiral that was unannounced as in making a visit.  
  
COMMANDER: Commander Edgewood Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: At ease Captain, do you have Lieutenant Brad Rodgers on board?  
  
COMMANDER: Yes Sir I do.  
  
MAGNUM: Then I wish to speak with him.  
  
OOD: Admiral Magnum Sir, Lieutenant Rodgers left the ship a half hour ago.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain have your security check the ship.  
  
OOD: Yes sir.  
  
A few minutes pass, the Chief of the ships security walks to the Commander.  
  
MCPO: Lieutenant Rodgers is not aboard Sir.  
  
COMMANDER: Very well dismissed.  
  
MAGNUM: Carry on Captain, but if he shows up call me at the NIA office is  
  
that understood.  
  
Magnum doesn't wait for an answer he leaves the ship, very upset he walks to  
  
the Marine Captain looked back at the submarine.  
  
INT-NIA OFFICE-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Magnum walked to his desk, and was very upset.  
  
There is a knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM: ENTER...(raised voice)  
  
Jackie opens the door and walked in shutting the door behind her, she walked  
  
over to the desk and looks at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE: The team went through the Vette, the stains are human and the results  
  
show it is Diane Weller's blood type, match from her Medical records.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie your in command till I get back, I'll find Rodgers if I have to  
  
flaten this damn rock...When Sherri gets back from LA, with Diane's Mother  
  
bring her out out to the estate.  
  
JACKIE: Yes I will Thomas, I will.  
  
Magnum walked to the door opens it and leaves it open, she walked over to  
  
the window sees him leave the building.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum storms through the hall closet, he opens the case that housed his  
  
service .45, he takes the gun to the couch lays it on the coffee table,  
  
loads the clip, and slams it in the butt of the gun, slides the shield  
  
forward putting a round in the chamber, Magnum knows that Rodgers has to  
  
be on the base, the base was sealed, and there would be no way off.  
  
Magnum waits the base security would present Rodgers in due time. Magnum  
  
leans back against the couch, shuts his eyes.  
  
SANTA MONICA-KAREN WELLER'S HOUSE-CAB-DAY  
  
The yellow cab pulls up in front of the house owned by Karen Weller, Sherri  
  
steps out pays the driver, and walks to the door. She sees the door bell and  
  
press's the button, she waits and the door opens and standing before Sherri  
  
was Karen Weller, still very blond, and very shapely for a women of 50 years.  
  
KAREN: Yes may I help you?  
  
SHERRI: I am Commander Sherri LaFlure I have been sent from the NIA office  
  
at Pearl Harbor to ask you, to return there with me.  
  
KAREN: Please come in Commander.  
  
INT-KAREN WELLER HOUSE-LIVING ROOM-DAY  
  
Karen was dressed in a blue pant suit, her hair was shoulder length and on  
  
the desk as Sherri walked by were papers that indicated that Karen was a real  
  
estate agent.  
  
KAREN: Please sit and tell me why I am to go with you.  
  
SHERRI: There is a bit of trouble Mam, your daughter is missing Mrs Weller,  
  
and I have been sent to get you....We would like for you to come to Hawaii.  
  
KAREN: You aren't telling me all of it are you Commander?  
  
Karen walks to the mantle, and picks up the picture of Diane she turns and  
  
faced Sherri.  
  
KAREN: Yes Commander I will go back with you, give me a few minutes to pack  
  
a few things and change.  
  
Karen walks to the stairs and walked up the steps to the second floor and her  
  
bedroom, Sherri listens and she can hear the sobbing and knows that Karen had  
  
tried to be brave, and could not maintain the hard unemotional acting she had  
  
put on. Sherri takes her hand and wipes a tear from her own eyes.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-HIGGINS BEDROOM-DARK  
  
The sound of the buzzer on the call box awakens Higgins, he looks at the clock  
  
it was 4:am, Higgins thinks who could be wanting in at this time of night, he  
  
walks over to the call box and answers.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, can I help you?  
  
VOICE(female over call box): Mr Higgins, Captain Porter to see the Admiral.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes Captain Porter you know your way up to the guest house.  
  
VOICE(female over call box): Yes thank you.  
  
EXT-MAINGATE-DRIVEWAY-MAINHOUSE-GUESTHOUES-BLACK VETTE-NIGHT  
  
Jackie drives up the drive way in her headlights bounce off the the Mainhouse  
  
and then the guesthouse, the shine of the black paint of the Vette bounce back  
  
as Jackie stops beside it.  
  
JACKIE: We're here Mrs Weller.  
  
KAREN: Where am I Captain, I was told nothing on the flight out here.  
  
JACKIE: The Admiral will explain eveything Mam this is his estate.  
  
KAREN: Yes he must do very well.  
  
Karen steps out of Jackies car shuts the door, Jackie opens the door and takes  
  
Karen's suitcase and shuts the car door. Jackie leads the way to the front door  
  
of the guesthouse.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM-BEDROOM-NIGHT  
  
Jackie knocks on the door, there was no answer, Jackie steps inside Magnum was  
  
laying across the bed still in his Khaki uniform, Jackie and Karen are standing  
  
in the living room, Jackie looked towards the bedroom and sees Magnum asleep.  
  
JACKIE: Admiral, Sir Mrs Weller is here.  
  
Magnum hears Jackies voice and clears his head gets up and looked into the  
  
livingroom, he slowly walked in as he sees Karen it was like 30 years had never  
  
happen.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Karen.  
  
KAREN: Your the Admiral that sent for me?  
  
Magnum looked at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: That will be all Captain I'll be at home for the rest of the week, your  
  
in charge.  
  
JACKIE: Yes sir, goodnight, and goodnight Mrs Weller.  
  
Jackie walked up the steps to the front door opens it and leaves. Magnum looked  
  
at Karen.  
  
MAGNUM: Please sit down, we have alot to talk about.  
  
KAREN: Yes Thomas we do.  
  
MAGNUM: First Diane...We are looking every...everyplace we can think to look.  
  
KAREN: How did this happen?  
  
MAGNUM: Look Karen...She was taken from my estate...I don't know how...  
  
Karen gets up, and walks to the mantle, as Magnum looked at her.  
  
KAREN: You were suppose to have been killed...I waited..Mother had to go back  
  
to Virginia....  
  
MAGNUM: I got out of the situation, I called, it was three months later you  
  
left Hawaii.  
  
KAREN: I didn't want to back to Virginia.  
  
MAGNUM: But you did and...Married David, and had a daughter.  
  
KAREN: David left me after Diane was born.  
  
MAGNUM: Why Karen?  
  
She turns and looked at Magnum, tears running down her facem, she looked down  
  
at the floor..Doesn't answer.  
  
MAGNUM: Why Karen did he leave you?  
  
KAREN: Because.....Thomas, Diane is your daughter.  
  
Magnum looked at Karen unable to speak he walked over to Karen and puts his hands  
  
on her shoulders and looked down at her face.  
  
MAGNUM: Why didn't you come and tell me Karen?  
  
KAREN: I didn't think you would want me either Tom...  
  
MAGNUM: David figured out when Diane was born...She wasn't his child..  
  
KAREN: Yes...He knew by her birthdate April 17 1972...We were married  
  
in Nov 71.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah and it was to late by then...  
  
Karen falls into his arms, he puts his arms around her, and trys to let her  
  
know everything would be alright.  
  
Magnum looked at the clock it was now 6:am...  
  
MAGNUM: When Higgins gets up I'll take you up to the mainhouse and you can  
  
have any room in this place.  
  
KAREN: This is a real nice place Thomas.  
  
Karen looking around the room and sees Michelles picture.  
  
KAREN: She is your wife?  
  
MAGNUM: She was...She was killed some time back...  
  
Karen looked down at the floor, then up at his face.  
  
KAREN: I'm sorry Tom...  
  
MAGNUM: This has always been a special place for me, but now we have to find  
  
Diane.  
  
The phone rings and Magnum looked at his watch, walks over to the  
  
phone picked up the receiver.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Thomas Magnum.  
  
VOICE(male over phone) Admiral, Captain Potts Marine Detachment.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes what can I do for you?  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Thought you would like to know we have Rodgers.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure where and when?  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Weller's quarters sir, as soon as you can get here.  
  
MAGNUM: I can be there by seven.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Yes sir no need to hurry, we'll keep him in sight.  
  
MAGNUM: Please do that, and thank you.(phone goes to a dial tone)  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up, he doesn't know what to say, or where he was  
  
going so he does the next best thing.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain Porter has a small problem I have to go in for about an hour,  
  
I have a set of orders that I have to sign, and Karen I have to go in and I'll  
  
be right back.  
  
KAREN: Maybe I'll take a shower and a nap then.  
  
Magnum picks up his hat and starts up the steps to the front door he opens it  
  
and steps to the porch shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT-BLACK VETTE OCEAN HIGHWAY-NAVAL BASE-MAIN GATE-DAY  
  
The Black Vette speeds along the highway the ocean on Magnums left as he is  
  
passing the slower traffic in front of him, he dodges in and out for that time  
  
in the morning the traffic was going to the same place he was, the NAVAL BASE  
  
PEARL HARBOR. He turns left and is in line to go on the base, the cars are  
  
moving through the main gate at a pretty good pace.  
  
EXT-MAIN GATE-FEMALE OFFICER QUARTERS-DAY  
  
Magnum is passed through and he speeds off hitting second gear with a bit of  
  
smoke rolling off the rear tires, he drives two blocks and turns in to the  
  
parking lot as he sees the Marine Detachment waiting in the parking lot, he  
  
swings in and stops the car got out and walked over to the Marine Captain.  
  
MAGNUM: Is he still inside?  
  
CAPTAIN: Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: I Need a .45 Captain.  
  
CAPTAIN: Admiral here use mine.handing his 45 butt first  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you, split your team right side, left side, you take the rear  
  
door, I will go in the front.  
  
CAPTAIN: Admiral Sir, with all due respect shouldn't you stay out of this?  
  
MAGNUM: If this was a normal situation I would but this isn't, see I don't  
  
want him shot, he knows where my.......Where Lieutenant Weller is.  
  
CAPTAIN: Yes sir, I will pass that along if we can we are to take him alive.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok Captain lets go get him.  
  
The Captain splits his men into two squads, half went to the right the other  
  
half went to the left Magnum eased his way to the front of the building, the  
  
Captain went around to the back of the building.  
  
Magnum takes a deep breath and opens the door, steps inside so far it was as  
  
planned, he can see the Captain walking towards him and someplace between him  
  
was Rodgers, they walk to the door of Lieutenant Weller. The Captain waits,  
  
Magnum steps back and with a rolling block is through the door and on the floor  
  
as the Captain steps inside.  
  
INT DIANE WELLERS QUARTERS-DAY  
  
Magnum stands up and walks through the livingroom and kicks in the bedroom door  
  
Rodgers is sitting on the bed and looks up at Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Where's Diane Weller?  
  
RODGERS: She is safe Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: I want a straight answer from you, and if I don't I'll paint the walls  
  
with you Mister.  
  
Magnum pulls out the 45 and clicks the safety off.  
  
RODGERS: I can take you to her Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: I am going to say this one more time and then I am going to pull this  
  
damn trigger.  
  
CAPTAIN: Admiral want me to take it from here sir?  
  
RODGERS: What is she to you Admiral?  
  
MAGNUM: You took her from my house Friday night and we have been looking for  
  
her, so Mister I am not in a very good mood.  
  
RODGERS: She is at a beach house near Waimanalo, I took her there after I got  
  
my car back and found her, I didn't take her Sir from the party.  
  
MAGNUM: Then you better tell me who did...so what else?  
  
RODGERS: I loned my car to Ensign Stone, he took Lieutenant Weller Sir, not me...  
  
MAGNUM: Say I believe you where in Waimanalo?  
  
RODGERS: Just up the road from the Island Hoppers Airport.  
  
MAGNUM: One last question was she hurt?  
  
RODGERS: Stone beat her up pretty bad Sir, I was trying to get a first aid kit  
  
and was on my way when John Wayne and the marines landed on the Submarine.  
  
Magnum walks to the Captain and looks at Rodgers, Magnum puts the gun in his  
  
belt and motions for the Captain to stand at ease.  
  
The Marine Captain comes in and stands inside the door further than he had been.  
  
MAGNUM: Feel like a ride Rodgers?  
  
RODGERS: Where to the Brig sir?  
  
MAGNUM: No back to the beach house....And then to the brig...Lets go.  
  
RODGERS: Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Where is Ensign Stone?  
  
RODGERS: Should be on board the Submarine.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain go to the Submarine and advise the skipper to take Stone into  
  
custody and then meet me at the Beach house.  
  
The Marine Captain turns and leaves the apartment, Magnum and the Lieutenant  
  
leave behind the Captain walked to the front door and steps out to the street.  
  
EXT-APARTMENT BUILDING-STREET-PARKING LOT-BLACK VETTE-DAY  
  
Magnum and Rodgers walk down the side walk to the parking lot to the Black Vette,  
  
Rodgers opens the door gets in and sat down.  
  
Magnum watched the marine detachment leave the parking lot, he gots in and shuts  
  
the door starts the engine and drove away.  
  
EXT-BEACH HOUSE-BEACH-OCEAN-DAY SUNNY  
  
Magnum pulled up and stopped the car, got out and looked at Rodgers.  
  
MAGNUM: Lets go Lieutenant...You better hope that Lieutenant Weller is in great  
  
health...Or I will be leaving you here.  
  
Rodgers gets out of the car and walked with Magnum to the front of the Beach  
  
house, he steps up on the porch and reaches for the door.  
  
INT-BEACH HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-KITCHEN-DAY  
  
Magnum steps inside and doesn't see any movement, he hears a sound that was in  
  
the bedroom, he walked over to the door and opens it.  
  
Looking back was Diane Weller, her eye was black from the beating, she had a  
  
split lip which was starting to heal, she takes two steps and stops..Stood in  
  
stocking feet.  
  
WELLER: Admiral Magnum....am I in trouble Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know the answer to that yet.  
  
Magnum walked over to her and looks at her face.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant Rodgers wait outside.  
  
Rodgers turns and walked out the front door.  
  
MAGNUM: No...Diane your not in any trouble with me, sit down here I want to  
  
talk to you.  
  
WELLER: Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: I am going to take you to my estate, your mother is there waiting for you.  
  
WELLER: My mother Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes...do you feel like a ride?  
  
A voice from behind him, Magnum turns to see the Marine Captain.  
  
CAPTAIN: Admiral Sir, any trouble?  
  
MAGNUM: No Captain take Lieutenant Rodgers into custody and I want him held  
  
till I get some answers from stone.  
  
CAPTAIN: Anything else Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: No dismissed....And well done Captain.  
  
Magnum walked over to Diane takes her hand and walk towards the front door,  
  
steps to the porch.  
  
EXT-BEACH HOUSE-BLACK VETTE-OCEAN HIGHWAY-ESTATE MAIN GATE-DAY  
  
Magnum walked Diane to the Black Vette he opens her door she gets in he walked  
  
around to the drivers door, gets in shuts the door and drives away, they are  
  
on the ocean highway on the trip back to the estate eight minutes later turned  
  
left into the entrance to the estate, pushed the remote botton on the dash the  
  
gate opens and he drives through as the gate shuts behind him.  
  
EXT-DRIVEWAY-MAINHOUSE-GUESTHOUSE-DAY  
  
Magnum stops the car and Diane opens the door and gets out waiting for Magnum  
  
who joins her he put his arm around her shoulder and walk to the steps of the  
  
guesthouse and walk up to the porch and to the front door. Magnum opens the door  
  
Diane steps inside the door and Magnum follows shutting the door behind them.  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Diane walked down the steps to the livingroom, Magnum walked down to the kitchen  
  
and over to the refridgerator, opens the door and takes out a bottle of beer.  
  
Magnum walked down the steps to the living room, he walked over to the couch and  
  
sat down looked at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: If you want to take a shower and get cleaned up, right through that door  
  
everything you need is in there. smiles  
  
DIANE: Thank you Sir...Maybe I will..  
  
The bedroom door opens Karen steps out she had just finish taking a shower and  
  
her hair was dripping she had her bathrob on and sees Diane, they looks at each  
  
other, Karen walks over to Diane takes her in her arms and mother and daughter  
  
are together again.  
  
KAREN: So thats where you went to bring Diane home.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Karen thats where I went.  
  
DIANE: Am I missing something.....but do you two know each other....You do don't  
  
you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...I knew your father.  
  
KAREN: No..Thomas Magnum I am telling Diane the truth...  
  
DIANE: Telling me what Mother?  
  
KAREN: Thomas Magnum is your father, your real father.  
  
DIANE: How SO! raised voice  
  
MAGNUM: You two talk this out I'm going to take a walk on the beach.  
  
Magnum walked up the steps to the front door and shuts it behind him.  
  
EXT-BEACH OCEAN-SEAWALL-DAY  
  
Magnum sat on the seawall and is watching the waves come in and break he is in  
  
deep thought now he has two daughters, thinks damn "THINGS CHANGE". He looks  
  
at the bottle of beer that he had been drinking a voice has him turn his head,  
  
standing there was Diane.  
  
She had showered and put one of her mothers dress's on, he looked at her. But  
  
he can't say anything, Diane walked from where he was sitting to the waters edge,  
  
He got up and walked down to her side takes her by the hand.  
  
MAGNUM: Lets take a Walk.  
  
Diane turns and looked up at Magnum a smile, she nods her head yes as they walk  
  
down the beach.  
  
The walk down the beach and back had broken the ice.  
  
DIANE: My Mother told me everything.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know I am sorry...She never told me.  
  
DIANE: Nothing to be sorry for, there was a war on.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah one thing Diane, I loved your mother.  
  
DIANE: She told me everything, and why she married David.  
  
Magnum stops and looked out at the ocean and back at Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: We better get back before your mother sends the Marines after us.  
  
DIANE: Yeah we better,(laughs) gee that hurt.with her hand touches her lip  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah but you'll be alright.  
  
DIANE: I really will be now.  
  
They reach the steps of the guesthouse and walk to the porch, and to the  
  
front door, Magnum opens it and Diane goes in and he follows shutting  
  
the door behind him.  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY  
  
Looking down from the landing to the livingroom, he sees that Higgins  
  
has come by to see who was in the guest house.  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins see you have already found Karen, now meet her daughter  
  
Diane.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes Lieutenant Weller.  
  
MAGNUM: Well she's more than just a Navy Lieutenant Higgins pause)  
  
She is also my daughter. (grins)  
  
HIGGINS: I say Magnum, but how... I mean...  
  
Magnum looks at Higgins not saying a word, and is enjoying the very  
  
shocked and confussed look on his face.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Jackie sat at her desk, a knock on her door she looks up and Marine  
  
Colonel MacNeel is standing in the doorway.  
  
JACKIE: Colonel MacNeel what can I do for you?  
  
MACNEEL: Captain Porter, Rodgers has been helpful.....How ever we can't  
  
seem to get any leads on Stone.  
  
JACKIE: We haven't had any luck either.  
  
MACNEEL: We have checked back with his Captain, and he has seemed to  
  
vanished.  
  
JACKIE: Yes I know.  
  
Colonel MacNeel looks at the papers on Jackie's desk.  
  
MACNEEL: Nothing in your papers?  
  
JACKIE: One name Billings, don't know if it even has anything to do  
  
with this investigation.  
  
MacNeel walked over to the desk and looked at the chair.  
  
MACNEEL: May I Captain?  
  
JACKIE: Yes please, I'm sorry Colonel.  
  
MacNeel sat down and looked at the files of papers on the desk.  
  
MACNEEL: Think you need some help with your research.  
  
JACKIE: Thank you for your concern but I can manage.  
  
There was a knock on the door and it opens. Lieutenant Bartoni comes  
  
in and looked at Colonel MacNeel.  
  
BARTONI: Sorry mam, didn't know you were busy.  
  
JACKIE: No Lieutenant...The Colonel was just leaving...What did you  
  
come up with?  
  
BARTONI: I would like to speak to you Mam, in private.  
  
MacNeel sees that there was a problem with his being there, he gets  
  
up and walked to the door.  
  
Bartoni looked at Jackie Porter.  
  
JACKIE: As you can see Colonel we are busy.  
  
MACNEEL: Yes please excuse me.  
  
MacNeel leaves the office and the door shuts behind him, Jackie looked  
  
at Bartoni.  
  
JACKIE: Ok now that MacNeel has left, what did you find?  
  
BARTONI: Captain Sutter and Lieutenant Gilmore were not killed by any  
  
accident.  
  
JACKIE: Explain Lieutenant please.  
  
BARTONI: Phone records from Sutters quarters.  
  
JACKIE: But Erin Gilmore, hows she fit?  
  
BARTONI: Not sure yet, but Lieutenant Erin Gilmore was the sister of  
  
Jill MacNeel.  
  
JACKIE: Colonel MacNeels wife.  
  
BARTONI: Yes Mam.  
  
JACKIE: And you think that MacNeel had something to do with the murders  
  
on the rifle range?  
  
BARTONI: No, I can't put that part of it together.  
  
JACKIE: Then we need to find Stone.  
  
BARTONI: As soon as possible Mam.  
  
Jackie looks at Bartoni, and picks up the paper that has the phone  
  
records and the Sutter connection.  
  
JACKIE: Take this to Lieutenant Jason, I want some answers by the time  
  
we leave work today.  
  
Bartoni turned and walked to the door opens it and leaves Porters  
  
office.  
Jackie goes back to work, she finds in the last stack of papers a  
  
list of transfers of Coded data, the officer assigned was not able to  
  
answer any questions Lieutenant (jg) Erin Gilmore.  
  
The day of the the party there were some top secret codes that were  
  
sent via Japan.  
  
The codes were of the movement of Chinese Navy Ships in the South  
  
China sea.  
  
The information detailed what SSBN Submarine was tracking the ships  
  
movement,  
  
which ment the information was sent back to the Chinese.  
  
Jackie had shivers, she picks up the phone receiver and dials Magnum's  
  
phone at the guesthouse.  
  
The phone rings and on the third ring it was picked up.  
  
(Magnum male over phone): Admiral Thomas Magnum.  
  
JACKIE: Thomas I got something here.  
  
(Magnum male over phone): What is it?  
  
JACKIE: I would rather you see it.  
  
(Magnum male over phone): Ok bring it out here to the estate.  
  
JACKIE: I was hoping you would suggest the estate.  
  
(Mangum over phone): Yes why?  
  
JACKIE: You will understand it better once you have this information  
  
in your hands.  
  
(Magnum over phone): I'll be waiting on the information.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up, Higgins, Karen and Diane look at him as  
  
his face has both signs of concern and being puzzled.  
  
HIGGINS: Are you alright Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: That was Captain Porter she sounded very strange....says she  
  
found something.  
Magnum begins to think, what could it be that Jackie thinks is so  
  
important that she doesn't want to leave it in the NIA building?  
  
He begins to pace, looking at the clock, he knows it only takes a half  
  
an hour to drive to the estate from the base, and its been forty minutes.  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum please sit down!  
  
Magnum ignors Higgins request, Karen watches as he is tense, and getting  
  
more nervous with each tick of the clock.  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins please go to the Mainhouse when she gets here let her in.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes time just slipped by....please excuse me.  
  
Higgins walked up the steps to the front door opens it and steps to the  
  
porch shutting the door behind him. Magnum turns back and looked at  
  
Karen and Diane.  
  
MAGNUM: When Captain Porter gets here, I will have ask you Karen to  
  
step into the bedroom.  
  
KAREN: Yes of course Thomas I understand.  
  
DIANE: And what about me?  
  
MAGNUM: Your one of my officers aren't you?  
  
DIANE: Yes for a moment I forgot!  
  
Magnum looked at her and she flashed a smile. He looks back at Karen.  
  
The clock shows now 45 minutes since Jackie called, Magnum is now  
  
worried,  
  
Jackie was over due. The phone rings and Magnum walks over and picked  
  
it up.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Thomas this is Jackie, someone just blew  
  
my car to hell and gone! Come and pick me up.  
  
MAGNUM: You are kidding aren't you? Sure be there in twenty minutes.  
  
hangs the phone up)  
  
close up Magnums face)  
  
Magnum walks up to the steps and doesn't say a word and leaves the  
  
guesthouse.  
  
The next sound was the Vette tearing down the driveway.  
  
Wide shot Karen and Diane concerned  
  
FRAME FREEZE FADE  
  
END PART II  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
Thank you for reading THINGS CHANGE Pt 2, this has been alot of fun doing  
  
and putting it here on this site.  
  
Enjoy the story part 3 will be soon to follow.  
  
ROBIN MASTERS 


End file.
